Kenpachi Zaraki
"I'll NEVER, let you down again, little lady. You're my best friend, and we've done our suffering, Yachiru. Now it's time for a little payback."--Kenpachi to his comrade, Yachiru, after their recovery in Arc 3. Originating from the Bleach Universe, Kenpachi serves as a Counter Corps member and protagonist in "The Grand Crossover RP - Pathway to Origin". Before engaging in combat with extremely powerful Arrancar, he was swept off of his feet by Emiya, who had chosen Kenpachi as a savior to his own universe. Biography Background Kenpachi's surname came from the district he once resided in, Zaraki, which was District 80 of the North Alley of Rukongai. District 80 was the worst, most lawless region of Rukongai, full of thieves and murderers (whereas area #1 was the most orderly and law-abiding). While residing in District 80, Kenpachi was nameless. As a young boy living in the streets of the Rukongai, Kenpachi, coming upon the dead body of a Shinigami, took his Asauchi, later imprinting his soul upon it to make his own Zanpakutō. During that time, he eventually became proficient in swordsmanship, and killed numerous opponents. Sometime during this, he, coming upon Yachiru Unohana, and fought with her. The fight was the first time he felt fear, and subsequently the first fight he ever enjoyed, having been bored slashing anything else. He unconsciously sealed his power to allow them to fight and lost to her. After their fight, he, beginning to admire her, he wanted to fight like her. Sometime later, as a young man, Kenpachi, coming upon a young girl, named her Yachiru, in remembrance of the only person he ever admired, after she showed no fear of his sword. Yachiru came from District 79. Kusajishi, where her parents were murdered, seemingly not too long before Kenpachi arrived. On that day, he took on a name: Kenpachi, the title bestowed upon the strongest Shinigami in every generation, the one who has slain the most enemies and won the most battles. Some time later, Kenpachi killed Kenpachi Kiganjo, the captain of the 11th Division, in a single blow in front of over two hundred members of the Division. As per the 3rd Captain Qualification Trial, Kenpachi became the new captain of that division. By killing Kenpachi Kiganjō, he became the official and uncontested holder of the title, Kenpachi, as well as becoming the 11th person to hold the title. Shortly after joining the Gotei 13, Kenpachi was forced by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto to learn Kendō because he had not learned any formal swordsmanship training, having bypassed those normally necessary qualifications due to the way he attained his position. The training ended after one day, as Yamamoto became concerned that if Zaraki realized his full potential and rebelled, he could become an unstoppable force. Kenpachi hated using Kendō because his battles would end too quickly with it, so he only used it if his own life was in danger. Pathway to Origin Arc 1 Some brief time in the future, Kenpachi found himself locked in a duel with several, fierce Arrancar. Just before the battle began, he was picked up by Counter Corps Guardian Emiya in an instant, and was chosen to help undergo the greatest mission he had ever received: save every Universe. Kenpachi's partner in crime, Yachiru, was right beside him throughout this sudden abduction that took them both by surprise. After coming to terms with the mission they were given, Kenpachi also bumped into familiar faces he had seen in a crossover long ago, and realized he wasn't fighting alone, nor was he fighting for himself. It was during Arc 1 where Kenpachi and Yachiru discovered their long time ally and 'friend', Byakuya Kuchiki, had also come aboard. During this time, Kenpachi and Yachiru--among the many Counter Corps members who were also dawned this task--were to infiltrate a castle home to the leader of the enemy faction, the Divine, Isamy Maximus. Their goal, overall, was to gather information on the individual members of the Divine faction, find out where the Origin Key was being held, and to defeat as many foes along the way as possible. Kenpachi made short work of underlings and strange creatures he had never seen before, such as the Void Ooze creature that approached himself and Yachiru at the river basin just near the Castle of Necrophades. Originally, the creature took the shape of one of Kenpachi's former foes, Nnoitra, but after a swift defeat, it changed shape. W.I.P. Category:Characters